


A Yummy Smell

by XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Scents & Smells, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy tracks down a peculiar scent.





	A Yummy Smell

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda
> 
> Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

Luffy couldn't quite explain what was happening. One minute, he was sitting on the figurehead, just minding his own business, as per usual...and then the next thing he knew, he caught a whiff of this particular scent that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Whatever it was, it sure smelled yummy. It was sweet and kind of inviting.  
  
What could it be?  
  
Deciding he wouldn't figure it out just sitting there, Luffy got up to go and find it for himself and went to the one place that he knew where all yummy smells originate from: the galley. After all, it stood to reason that anything that smelled yummy must be in there, right?  
  
As Luffy entered the galley, he could smell things like fish being sautéed on the grill with all kinds of spices, the smell of simmering tomato sauce, and he could smell a bit of garlic...but none of these matched that smell from earlier. While he did like the smell of these things, they weren't what he was looking for.  
  
He didn't have a chance to contemplate on it more when Sanji kicked him out, telling him to wait until lunch was ready like everyone else.  
  
Oh, well. While he was hungry, he wanted to find out what this yummy smell was, first, and then he'd work on filling his tummy.  
  
That's when he went to Aika's room, where he found her having a little tea party with Kumi and her stuffed animals. He saw a few cookies laid out on the table and those little sandwiches, but to his surprise, the smell wasn't coming from here, either. Nonetheless, he decided to humor his younger sister and play with her for a little while. Turns out there was actually tea in the cup: mint tea with a bit of honey. It was good, but still not the yummy smell that Luffy was looking for.  
  
After the tea party, Luffy continued his search to the Aquarium Bar, where he found Robin enjoying a cup of coffee and a book. The coffee had a strong smell with the slight scent of sugar and french vanilla cream...but it still wasn't what Luffy was looking for.  
  
"Can I help you, Luffy?" Robin asked with that same amused smile on her face.  
  
"I'm trying to find a certain smell," Luffy answered. "A mystery smell."  
  
"Oh?" Robin inquired. "Is that right? And what exactly does this 'mystery smell' you're seeking smell like?"  
  
"Uh...I dunno," Luffy replied. "It's kinda sweet and...a little fruity, I guess. It's kind of a yummy smell. I looked in the kitchen, but I couldn't find it there, and then Sanji kicked me out. Then I checked Aika's room, but it's not in there, either. I did have a nice little tea party with her, though!"  
  
"That's nice," Robin chuckled.  
  
"So then I came in here," said Luffy, "but the smell's not coming from in here."  
  
"I see," Robin replied. "Well, Luffy, if I find the source of this smell you're looking for, I'll let you know."  
  
"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy exclaimed as he headed back outside, continuing his hunt for the "mystery smell". So far, he didn't seem to be having much luck. However, Luffy wasn't one to be put off so easily. He was going to find this smell he was looking for if it took him all day if it came to that!  
  
As Luffy headed up to the upper deck...that's when he caught it...the smell. It was nearby! But where was it coming from?  
  
As he looked around, Luffy could hear the all too familiar voice of his navigator, humming a tuneless song to herself, and sure enough, he spotted her, trimming her tangerine grove while Blizzard lied beside her in the shade. He smiled at her before he approached her from behind, but he made sure that his footsteps so that he wouldn't startle her. The last time he snuck up on her, she instinctively bopped him on the head as a reflex, but she apologized when she realized it was her captain.  
  
At the sound of his sandals slapping against the deck, Nami turned and smiled at her fiancé in greeting.  
  
"Hey, Luffy," she said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Hey, Nami," Luffy greeted back. "I'm trying to find this mystery smell."  
  
"A mystery smell?" Nami repeated, inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah," Luffy replied. "It's a kinda yummy smell...I don't know where it's coming from, though, and I pretty much looked everywhere."  
  
"Huh," Nami muttered. "Well, that's weird. I don't know what else you could be smelling...it might be my tangerines."  
  
"Hmm..." Luffy said before he sniffed the fruits. "...It's...close to it." That's when he looked toward Nami, who blinked at him in slight confusion.  
  
"Umm...Luffy?" she asked, but before she knew it, Luffy grabbed her by her shoulders and leaned toward her with his eyes closed...and he took in a deep inhale through his nose. Then, his eyes shot wide open as he grinned.  
  
"You're the yummy smell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Eh?" Nami questioned.  
  
"The smell's coming from you!" Luffy replied before he sniffed her again. "Mmm...it's so sweet and fruity!"  
  
"Oh!" Nami exclaimed. "It's probably that body wash I've been using."  
  
"Hmm..." Luffy hummed as if pondering something. "I wonder...since you smell yummy, I bet you taste yummy, too."  
  
"Huh?" Nami muttered...and before she realized what was happening, Luffy was leaning toward her again, his nose up against her neck. Without realizing it, she felt his lips lightly pressed up against her jawline, causing her to let out a gasp as she felt a jolt going down her spine. Luffy widened his lips and ran his tongue up and down along her neck, and suddenly, Nami felt her legs beginning to buckle underneath her weight.  
  
"Mmm..." Luffy moaned as he licked his lips. "I was right...you do taste yummy."  
  
_'Ohhh, there he goes...!'_ she thought as her face began to flush. _'Dammit, how can someone be so innocent and talk sexy at the same time?!!'_  
  
"Mmmnn...L...Lu...Luffy...!" Nami whispered while Luffy kept kissing her neck, up and down. "Um...c-can we not do this out here?"  
  
"Wha...?" Luffy asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just...umm..." Nami muttered.  
  
"Yeah?" Luffy asked...only for her to whisper something in his ear, which caused his eyes to go wide. "Oh! I see!"  
  
Soon, he hoisted her off her feet before he carried her off, being careful not to stop on Blizzard, who lazily opened one eye before he sighed and went back to his nap.  
  
 _'There they go again...'_ he thought.  
  


XXX

Nami moaned in Luffy's mouth as he pinned her down against the bed, kissing her vigorously as he slipped his hands under her halter top and squeezed her breasts. She let out a soft mewl as she pressed her chest up against his while she began to strip off his cardigan, which prompted him to begin to unbutton her pants and pull them down a bit, revealing the cute pink thong with a red lace she was wearing underneath, and as he looked at the bottom, he could see a dark spot forming between her legs.  
  
"Jeez...I already got you wet that fast, huh?" Luffy asked.  
  
"You were kissing a sweet spot," Nami replied. "I couldn't help it."  
  
Luffy lowered his head and began to pull the thong down from her legs using just his teeth alone, and soon, Nami's sopping wet sex was revealed, her warm juices spilling out of her. Luffy licked his lips before he began to lick at Nami's folds, causing her to gasp sharply as she fisted the blankets.  
  
"Ngh...ah...!" she cried as she bit down on her knuckle while Luffy flicked and wiggled her clit with his tongue. Then, he started sucking on it, and Nami could hardly keep herself from screaming. Tears pricked at her eyes as he felt his hands cup at her ass cheeks while he kept eating her out. God, how she loved what he did to her!  
  
"Haa...haaa...!" Nami panted, her breath coming out in hot puffs as Luffy continued to pleasure her. "Luffy...oh, god...!!"  
  
"Mmm..." Luffy moaned as he kept licking inside Nami's hot, wet sex. He could feel her tightening a bit on his tongue. She was getting ready to release, any second. With one last big lick, Nami grunted as she screwed her eyes tightly shut, and soon, Luffy coughed as she came inside his mouth. Regardless, he smirked as he licked it up, then looked at Nami, who panted as she stared up at him.  
  
"You all right?" he asked and Nami nodded. "You wanna keep going?" She nodded her head again, and after he gives her a second to catch her breath, he soon starts to untie his sash, then after throwing that down, he started to unbutton his pants and unzipped his fly...revealing his throbbing cock. It was already sticky with precum, too.  
  
Nami smirked before she crawled over and took his member into her hands...then she began to kiss on the tip, causing Luffy to bite his lip as his face flushed. Then, she began to take his whole extension in her mouth and started to suck, causing him to pant as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He reached down and fisted her hair, not too tightly, though, before he began to push down, urging her to take him into her mouth deeper. Nami moaned as she took Luffy's cock deeper, all the way to the back of her throat, even though it made her gag, but she continued to pleasure her captain. She even started to fondle his family jewels, causing him to throw back his head, a sliver of drool dripping from his lips.  
  
"N...Nami...!" Luffy rasped. "Oh, god...here it comes...! I'm gonna...!!"  
  
He grunted as he finally came in Nami's mouth, causing her to gag as she pulled away, semen dripping from her mouth as she coughed. Nonetheless, she swallowed and licked her lips before she looked at Luffy, who smiled at her, knowingly.  
  
Soon, he had his mouth over her lips, which he began to grind hungrily and began to push her down against the bed. Nami moaned in his mouth as she clawed at his back, raking her nails downward. Luffy grunted, but he smirked against her lips, which he licked needily. Nami opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, which he explored all over. He rolled and flicked her tongue with his and gave a heady moan as he began to penetrate her, causing her to gasp as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Already, Luffy felt Nami's sex clench tightly on him, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. It never had before, anyway. He started with slow, even thrusts, causing Nami to pant in time with them as he kissed her neck and massaged her breasts under her top, which he began to pull off to get a little more finger room. Once that was on the floor, he pinched and tweaked her left nip while he began to suck on the right. Nami gasped as she felt her tears of pleasure come back and she tried her hardest not to scream out loud.  
  
"Mmm...aahh...!" she gasped. "Oh, my god, Luffy...!!"  
  
Luffy flicked her nipple with his tongue, then began to draw little circles around it as he began to thrust a little bit faster. Nami panted as she felt his hips roll against his, and to encourage him, she began to wrap her legs around his waist, causing him to go in deeper. Luffy grunted as he began to grind inside Nami, who let out a pleasant moan as she fisted the sheets, again.  
  
"Keep going...!" she urged, and soon, Luffy began to go faster and deeper, hitting her sweet spot, which caused her to cry out. "Ah! Yes...yes! Oh, god, Luffy! Ahhh!!"  
  
"N...Nami...!!" Luffy groaned as he bucked his hips. "Damn, you're so tight...but it feels good!"  
  
"Ah...Luffy...I'm getting closer!"  
  
"I can feel it, too...just a little bit more...!!"  
  
Nami threw her head back as she felt Luffy thrust a bit harder this time, and she found his lips mashed up against hers as he pulled her close to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her, but not enough to crush her. After a few more hard thrusts, Nami let out a scream in his mouth as they both hit their climax. Luffy grunted in Nami's mouth as he felt his seed spill out, and soon, they broke away, panting heavily as they both collapsed against the bed.  
  
"Damn, that felt good...!" Luffy whispered, huskily.  
  
"You're telling me," Nami replied. "If using that body wash turns you on that much, maybe I should wear it more often."  
  
"Yeah," Luffy replied, "but...I think you smell good, no matter what."  
  
Nami blinked up at him for a few minutes...but then she snorted, which caused Luffy to laugh as well.  
  
"You're such a goof," she said, "but you're my goof."  
  
"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I am, just like you're my Nami!"  
  
"Aww...come here, you," Nami said before she kissed Luffy, again, and pulling the covers over the two of them, and it wasn't too long before they started over, again.  
  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I feel a bit rusty since I haven't done One Piece for a while. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
